1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera back for processing film units of the self-developing or instant type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The versatility of some of today's standard cameras has been enhanced by making available to them a camera back having the capability of processing film units of the self-developing or instant type. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,191 and 3,852,780 show camera backs for converting cameras of the conventional type for use with self-developing type film. However, while these camera backs perform their intended function, they lack certain admirable features which are desirable in today's photographic market. For example, the rapidity with which the camera back of U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,780 can be substituted for the camera's conventional back leaves some room for concern; while the bulkiness of the camera back of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,191 leaves something to be desired. From the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a camera back having the capability to process film units of the self-developing type, which camera back is compact and can be readily substituted for that of a conventional camera.